iSecret Wonders
by MissPhoenix16
Summary: After the Seddie kiss... What would happen with all that sexual tension in the air?  By xxTimeMissyxx and FyrePhoenix16
1. Chapter 1

S.P.O.V

I walked down the hallway, stopping just before the fire escape, then realising that I had no idea what to say. I knocked timidly on the window. What am I doing I knocked! Though I'll admit I don't hate him, he can still be a dork... A cute one though... Wait, WHAT? Huh. Cute. Maybe. But he likes Carly, so he'll never fall for me! But he motioned for me to come out, so maybe he doesn't hate me.

F.P.O.V

I turned around when someone knocked on my window and saw Sam. Unpredictable, smart, protective, pretty- What around and grab my laptop? Back to the real world, Fredward... Anyway... She knocked! She never knocks! I motioned for her to come out "Hey." She says "Hey," I say back as she sits on the ledge "Meatball?" she offers "No thanks….That was really brave what you said." "You heard?" she said I turn and grab my laptop "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" I say smiling

S.P.O.V

He turns around and grabs his laptop "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" He says smiling "Sorry" I say "For what? " "For telling the world you've never kissed anyone… For putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo … For sending your cell phone to Cambodia. For everything, ok?" He frowned I bet he REALLY didn't expect that...

F.P.O.V

"For sending your cell phone to Cambodia. For everything, ok?" I frowned I REALLY didn't expect that. "So does this mean you're not gonna pick on me anymore?" She says "No…I'm just gonna' apologise every few years so I can start fresh again." "Good." I say. "Good?" She repeats, shocked. "Yeah it'd be weird if you didn't pick on me anymore, but maybe if you just pulled back just a bit?" "I don't think so." "Yeah I didn't either" "It's stupid" She says. "What is?"

S.P.O.V

"Yeah I didn't either ""It's stupid" I say "What is?" "-You know… how people get all freaked out over their first kiss." "So you weren't lying…You really haven't kissed anyone?" "Nope…Sometimes I just I just wish I could get it out of the way." I said. "Yeah, I know. Me too." "Right? You know, just so I can stop worrying about it." "Yeah." He waits a bit He laughed I doubt he was thinking about what would happen if we kissed 'cause I was. "What?" I said. "It's nothing." "What is it?" "No! It's stupid." "Tell me!" "Well I was just going to say…" I cut him off by asking hopefully: "That we should kiss?" "You're gonna break my arm now, right?" He says nervously. "No." I say, I mean why would I, I was thinking the same thinking.

F.P.O.V

"No." She says. I blink wondering if she was kidding "Well, should we," I say, "Just to get it over with?" "Just to get it over with." she repeats. "And you swear we'll go straight back to lov…hating each other as soon as it's over?" she says "Totally, and we'll never tell anyone..." "Never." She says too quickly. We look at each other awkwardly "Well, lean."

S.P.O.V

He looked nervous. Well, why wouldn't he be? I was, too, if I could tell anybody that. I shook myself mentally and just concentrated on him. His soft lips, which were coming towards me... Okay Sam... Breathe... Suddenly, I forgot everything those girly mags tell you about taking it slowly, and leant forward to meet his lips, much too his surprise. I closed my eyes. It was... well... Fanfreakingtastic! He leant into the kiss a bit more, and I opened my eyes in shock. He was... really passionate. It shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? Review if you want more, this chapter has been mainly done by FyrePhoenix16.**

S.P.O.V

I opened the door to Carly's apartment. It bounced off the wall, narrowly missing me. Oops. I guess I don't know my own strength…

"Carly?" I yelled.

"I'm in the shower! Go watch T.V or something!" she yelled back, even though I could hardly make out what she was saying, I shrugged, dumped my bag on the sofa, and headed over to the fridge. Well, she did say "or something" didn't she?

As I was reaching for the ham, the elevator "dinged" behind me, making me jump.

I looked over my shoulder, tensing when I saw Benson walk out, checking his PearPad. He looked up, and gave me a quick grin.

"What do you want, Benson?" I snapped, suddenly aware of the fact that I had no make-up on and my hair was a mess. I quickly turned back around so he wouldn't notice. Suddenly he grabbed my arm, turned me round to face him, and pushed me against the fridge, but softly, carefully. I unintentionally relaxed against his grip. He let go of my arm, but put his hands either side of my head, not letting me get out. He'd definitely been working out.

"What is your problem, Sam? You've been acting strange ever since-"

"Don't say it!" I hissed.

He leant down to whisper in my ear. I tensed.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" He straightened up.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and we both froze.

"I loved it…" I breathed back.

"Good."

Simultaneously we moved forwards, but seconds before our lips touched, Carly yelled from the shower:

"Sam! Hey, Sam! Can you bring me a towel?"

Freddie swore, and let me go. I took two steps to go to the bathroom, but then I stopped, turned around and planted a kiss on Freddie's cheek.

As I walked away again, I smiled secretly to myself. I knew Carly would find out about it later, but at this point, it's our little secret…


End file.
